


Begin Again

by Lost_xoxo



Series: ChanBaek fluffs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bartender baekhyun, bestfriend jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol ends up in a bar to drink away his misery, wherein he meets the pretty bartender and realises maybe running away from his own wedding wasn’t a bad idea after all.





	Begin Again

* * *

“Do you Park Chanyeol take Kim Jaehwa as you your lawfully wedded wife ?”

Chanyeol looks at the beautiful woman standing infront of him in a white flowing gown, her hair coiffed in a bun, her amber eyes on him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“Chanyeol” Jaehwa hisses in a low voice “your vows”

They are standing at the altar, exchanging vows so that they can be united in the bond of holy matrimony.

He is going to be married to this woman forever.

The priest clears his throat, clearly indicating for Chanyeol to speak so he can get on with the rest of the ceremony.

Chanyeol turns his head and glances at the guests consisting of his family and close friends sitting in the row. Everyone looking slightly worried and clearly confused.

“Yeol everyone is waiting for you to speak” Jongin his best man whispers from behind.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say and he pauses.

“I-I don’t” he blurts out.

“Son, you are supposed to say I do” the priest says politely looking at him with concern.

“No I don’t...I can’t get married”

“W-what ?” Jaehwa chides.

“I am sorry Jae but I can’t marry you”

“What do you mean you can’t” Jaehwa spats looking utterly bewildered.

The guests are whispering loud enough for Chanyeol to hear but right now he pays no attention.

“Dude this isn’t the time to get cold feet, get your shit together” Jongin says angrily, his hand on the small of Chanyeol’s back.

“Am sorry I just can’t...” Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously looking at his would be wife.

Her eyes are filling up with tears, anger, pain and hurt painted on her face.

“Why can’t you marry me? You love me?” Pausing she asks again her voice breaking in hesitation and doubt “You love me right ?”

Chanyeol knows that his father is probably eyeing him furiously and his mother must be worried as hell but he can’t face them.

“I love you, I mean I thought I did but I c-can’t I marry you or any girl...I am gay”

It feels like he just dropped a bomb and it exploded right away. Loud gasps followed by ranges of ‘ _oh my god_ ’, ‘ _what_ ’ ‘ _is he okay_ ’, ‘ _poor Jaehwa_ ’ and so many more words that Chanyeol tunes out.

He tries not to look but he can hear Jaehwa sobbing, leaving her spot she walks towards him. Chanyeol waits for a slap to hit him because he deserves it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She ask her cheeks are stained with tears.

Chanyeol feels awful for hurting her but he can’t do this not anymore.

“Because I was scared” he says in a breathy whisper. He can feel the entire venue’s eyes on him...probably judging him.

He takes of his engagement ring swiftly, turning around he sees Jongin standing with a hardened expression, he takes his best friend’s hands on his own and drops the ring on his palm.

“I am sorry”

He immediately starts walking towards the door. Avoiding eye contact. Chanyeol hears his parents, friends and everyone calling for him but he runs out of the the place that has been suffocating him. He stops when he reaches the corner.

He himself can’t believe that he just ran out of his own wedding.

                                 ───

He has been scared about things since his childhood, scared of jumping high , scared of his teachers in school, scared of partying with friends because that might disrupt his perfect grades. Scared of messing up his reputation in his dad's company, and most of all when he realised that he didn’t feel the same way for his girlfriend who he has known since forever and is supposed to tie the knot. Chanyeol thought maybe he could go with the flow then he won’t have to address the elephant in the room which he has been dealing with a long time.

He has always been so damn scared to even consider his own feelings.

Chanyeol didn’t exactly plan on ruining his wedding but at that moment he realised he can’t go on living a lie for the rest of his life. After dodging the endless barrage of calls from his parents, best friend and others the rest of the day. He went to drown his misery in a random bar like any responsible adult would do after leaving his bride at the altar.

                           ───

Chanyeol raises a shaky finger to call the server, and when the guy dosent appear he turns his head slowly to his right to watch another guy scrubbing the glass of the chiller cabinet. He is dressed in a black shirt and black jeans just like the other bartenders, but somehow he manages to stand out, the top two buttons of his shirt undone showing off his pale skin and sharp collarbones. Sleeves rolled till his elbow a slim wrist adorned with a black leather band watch. His blonde hair styled up in a carefully careless way. He has the kind of face that will stop you in your tracks. Probably brings in a lot of customers to the bar Chanyeol wonders.

Chanyeol realises he has been caught staring when the pretty Bartender throws a smile at his direction. Damn that smile is _beautiful_. Even in his drunken stupor his heart rate rises a little and his face flushing pink.

“Hey c-can I have another of this?” He points at the empty glass of whisky infront of him.

The bartender throws the duster below the counter, and walks towards him grabbing the empty glass he looks straight at Chanyeol, “Sir it’s time for closing I can’t take anymore orders”

“Just one p-please” Chanyeol heavily drawls out.

The blonde bartender sighs and shakes his head, as if he is used to dealing with customers like this. “Am sorry sir, but we are closing, you need to go home” even his slight irritated voice sounds like music to Chanyeol’s ears.

“B-but I d-don’t wanna go home” Chanyeol says like a petulant child.

The guy bites on his lips as if to suppress a remark or a smile Chanyeol can’t tell but it’s cute.

“Sir—“ the bartender retorts probably tired of repeating the same thing.

“Chanyeol mine n-name is Chanyeol” he slurs.

“Chanyeol, you need to go home” he enunciates every word as if to make it more clear.

Chanyeol likes the way his names rolls out in the other’s tongue, he would definitely love to hear his name from the guy’s mouth again and again.

He wobbles on the high stool, his leg buckling when he stands, “ _Home_ ” he mumbles under his breath and starts staggers away from the bar counter.

“Chanyeol”

Hearing his name being called he turns around, the bartender is glancing at him through his dark eyes gnawing at his lips.

“Would you want to wait, my shift is done “ he says voice hesitant.

Chanyeol doesn’t even take a second to think and he nods his head, a bit to enthusiastically because the bartender is grinning at him.

Chanyeol watches as the guy wipes down the counter, stacks the glasses, and locks the front gate of the bar.

Rubbing his palms together, he says “come with me” and walks towards a small door beside the counter. Chanyeol follows unsteadily.

The door opens to a small room, obviously the back area. The shelves are filled with syrup bottles, colourful liquids and containers. A locked cabinet full of different alcohol. Lastly a counter top which occupies a couple of glasses, a pen knife, some lemon wedges and a sink attached in the corner.

The bartender sits on the ground resting his back to the counter, “sorry there are no chairs" he shrugs

Chanyeol waves his hand in the air gesturing he doesn’t mind and slumps down beside him.

As if rembering something he suddenly gets up, grabbing a glass he goes to the old looking refrigerator located beside the shelve, he pours water from a bottle and comes back and settles himself on the floor. He hands the water to Chanyeol.

Their fingers touch slightly when Chanyeol takes the glass from his hold sending tingles in his skin.

“Just so you know I don’t do this” the bartender says his eyes on the floor.

“W-what offer water ?” Chanyeol replies dumbly.

“No no not this..This” he said pointing at them, “I don’t bring customers in the back area” a nice shade of blush pinking his cheek.

“Then why me?” Chanyeol asks breathily too distracted by the the guy’s face which looks even prettier up close.

“Because you, you looked like you needed some company”

Chanyeol thought maybe, just maybe looking miserable didn’t turn out to be bad since he is sitting beside someone like him. “I-i didn’t catch your name”

“Because I didn’t tell you” he smiles that _pretty smile_ , “I am Baekhyun”

“Baekhyun” he repeats, definitely fits with him. He like the way it sounds.

“Also you were a cute drunk...i—“ before Baekhyun can finish his sentence a pair of lips slamms his own nearly knocking all wind from his lungs. He hardly has a moment to react before Chanyeol presses his tongue to the seam of his lips, then delving inside hid mouth. Its a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of the whiskey sour mingling between them. Baekhyun’s arms reach up and tangle around Chanyeol’s long neck. Chanyeol’s brain is lit on fire, the warmth spreading all over his body. He has never kissed a man before.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun pulling away and arching up to his chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, and then drawing their lips back together. With every push of Baekhyun’s tongue against his he realisehs he has never had a kiss like this before with anyone. Chanyeol lets his hands explore Baekhyun’s body, over the thin material shirt he traces along his muscles. His hand slid further down resting on the other’s perfect ass, Baekhyun whines in his throat as he squeezes his cheeks.

                               ───

Chanyeol opens his eyes groggily, his neck feels stiff and mouth dry. There is a throbbing in his head, rubbing his eyes he looks at the ceiling.

_Wait_

The ceiling in his room doesn’t have those glow in the dark stars stuck to it. His are painted fit white just like the rest of the house to match with the monochromatic decor. He tries to sit up as quick as his hungover body allows him and swings his leg on the floor, shivering at the contact of the cold floor underneath unlike his house which is fully carpeted.

This obviously isn’t his apartment. Placing his palm on the wall he steadies himself, he realises he has been stripped down to his boxers.

“Oh you are awake” Baekhyun says as he towel dries his hair, dressed in a simple white tshirt and sweatpants. There are still droplets of water on his face and neck. 

Chanyeol visibly tenses seeing the other when he himself feels almost naked. He can’t exactly remember what happened last night.

“Y-yah I just woke up” his voice sounds croaky.

Tossing the towel on a chair which is already piled up with more clothes. Baekhyun runs his hand throw his hair, fixing it. He looks soft with his fluffy blonde hair down.

Chanyeol winces the moment he tries to walk. A sharp pain hits his back.

“Unghh”

“Whats wrong?” Baekhyun asks with concern turning towards him.

“My my back hurts” he says weakly.

“Well it’s supposed to hurt Chanyeol” he says raking his eyes upon his cloth less body.

“Ohh..we..did..I-i don’t remember..i-” Chanyeol stutters. He feels his ears heating up in embarrassment.

Baekhyun starts laughing, his eyes disappearing into crescents, the sound rings melodiously, even now Chanyeol can’t help but notice.

Baekhyun shakes his head, and grabs Chanyeol’s arm and makes him sit on the bed.  
“We didn’t do it...don’t worry” he says waving his hand in the air.

“Oh” Chanyeol thinks if it’s a good thing or a bad, he wouldn’t have mind doing it with Baekhyun, but a part of him feels happy that he didn’t do it drunk. He wants to remember the details.

“But my back ?” He asks in confusion.

“Well you kind of passed out, I had to drag you out of the bar. I didn’t know where you live so I thought I will bring you to my place. “ Baekhyun suppresses a nervous smile, “ You are a little too tall for me. When I got you out of my car, I tried to open the gate while supporting you, we both kinda fell on the ground and I on top of you so that’s how you hurt your back...not something else” Baekhyun smirks and Chanyeol feels like dying on the spot.

He looks at his body and Baekhyun speaks up,” oh you puked on your shirt so I had to take it off and your trousers looked pretty expensive also I thought you might feel uncomfortable sleeping in them so I removed it too, and that answers all your queries” he winks.

“That’s pretty embarrassing” Chanyeol mumbles. It’s definitely not the impression he wanted to give off.

“You told me about you being a runaway groom” he says cheekily.

Chanyeol mentally slaps himself. “Glad at least someone finds the story, because everyone I know probably hates me right now” he answers ruefully.

Baekhyun’s expression instantly changes, “Am so sorry Chanyeol I thought you were drunk rambling...I didn’t realise it’s true” he looks apologetic.

“Am sorry too” Chanyeol doesn’t know why but he feels sorry probably for himself and the people he hurt.

Baekhyun stares at him sympathetically, he gently pats on Chanyeol’s hand which is gripping the edge of the bed, as if to give an assurance. It’s a simple gesture but Chanyeol likes it.

After few minutes, Baekhyun gets up from the bed and throws the trouser and his towel towards Chanyeol ,” go take a shower let’s have breakfast...my treat” he smiles brightly.

“Oh and I think this will fit you” he tosses a piece of clothing on Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol walks to the washroom, it’s small. The whole apartment is quite small and has minimal furniture. It looks sufficient for a person, just like the rest of the house the bathroom is messy, with bottles of shampoo and other products lying on the basin counter.

Chanyeol a neat freak ends up arranging the things back inside the tiny mirror cabinet above the basin. There is no hot water so he just takes a cold shower. It clears his head and makes him feel more alive. He puts on the oversized hoodie that Baekhyun handed him. Surprisingly it fits him, Chanyeol wonders if it belongs to someone else...a _boyfriend_ or an _ex?_ He immediately discards the idea cause it makes his stomach knot.

Trouser and hoodie isn’t exactly a great combination but right now he doesn’t care. 

Baekhyun takes him to a coffee shop just round the block, the place is small yet the interior has a warm cheery feeling to it. Chanyeol takes in the sight, breathing in the aroma of coffee while Baekhyun orders, he is probably a regular since the server engages in a small talk with him.

As the waiter leaves, Baekhyun turns around facing Chanyeol, “Sooo why were you in the bar last night ?”

“You mean why was in the bar after I left my own wedding and came out all of a sudden infront of my family and friends and maybe some colleagues...Yah I wonder that too!” Chanyeol sighs tiredly.

Baekhyun licks his lips and looks away, “sorry I shouldn’t have asked”

Chanyeol realises that he probably sounded rude, Baekhyun obviously has no bad intention and is justcurious. He has been nothing but nice to him since yesterday.

“No I am sorry I shouldn’t have snapped on you, it’s not your fault it’s just am mad at myself” Chanyeol really feels bad right now.

Baekhyun nods his head, “When I came out to my family they didn’t take it well so I moved out”

“Atleast you were honest, It’s just that I have been so scared...I didn’t know what do. I ended up hurting other people in the process” He can imagine the situation at his house right now, he mother might be worried sick, his dad and Jongin probably is looking for him right now. He doesn’t even want to think bout Jaehwa. She didn’t deserve it.

“Hey” Baekhyun reaches out his hand forward and brushes a strands of hair from Chanyeol forehead “Everything will be okay...give it a little time. You will be okay”

Chanyeol feels a sense comfort under Baekhyun’s simple touch, the way his eyes are twinkling right now, his face etched with gentleness that Chanyeol wants to go to the other side of the table pull him closer and kiss him senseless, he also wants to know about Baekhyun more...he wants to spend more time with him.

Before Chanyeol can dwell on his thoughts the server comes up with the order and places the food on the table, the smell of the pancake and bacon makes him realise he has been starving.

They end up finishing the whole thing within record time, Chanyeol learns that Baekhyun didn’t complete his college, so now he takes some classes before his shift at the bar. Which he quite enjoys. He says there is a thrill to come up with different kinds of cocktails, and meeting new people everyday.Baekhyun also has a sweet tooth because he spills too much maple syrup on the pancakes making Chanyeol gag.

Coming out of the cafe, Chanyeol asks “so I will return the hoodie to you after I wash it”

“Oh no you can keep it, it’s actually a little too big for me” Baekhyun says smiling, the sun rays falling on his face making his skin glow. The rustle of the spring breeze caressing his blonde hair.

“Well then you can keep my shirt which I am guessing you had yo wash...” just the thought of it makes Chanyeol feel embarrassed. He isn’t a light weight and he definitely never ends up puking, he probably had too many whiskey sours to drink last night.

“Umm it’s too fancy for me” he pauses as if remembering something, “wait is that the tuxedo shirt from your wedding?” He sounds amused.

“Yah I had just taken off my bow tie and tuxedo jacket and left in my car, I was still wearing my wedding attire” Chanyeol says rubbing the back of his neck.

“So what will you do now? I think you should talk to your family and friends they are probably worried”

“Yah il have to face the situation I can’t run away from them”

Baekhyun nods in understanding. His lower lip caught between his teeth, it’s _very very distracting_.

“Don’t do that” Chanyeol blurts out unknowingly.

“Do what” Baekhyun’s asks surprised

“The thing you do with your lips..” Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s face breaks into a smile and it _indeed_ is the most beautiful.

Baekhyun takes a step closer, tip toeing he presses a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. It’s a quick one but it sends butterflies to his stomach. He feels like a teenager experiencing his first kiss.

“I have to get back, I have classes in an hour...See you Chanyeol” he says running his fingers in his hair.

 _No wait._

“I don’t have your number” Chanyeol mutters. This can’t be it. He needs to see Baekhyun again.

Handing Baekhyun his own cellphone Chanyeol waits as the other saves his contact details.

“You have like a dozen of missed calls” Baekhyun says as he gives him his phone back.

“Yahh...so il see you?” It hangs between a statement and a hopeful question. Chanyeol really doesn’t want this morning to end.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer that but he simply smiles, “Bye Chanyeol” and turns around to walk the other way towards his apartment.

Chanyeol watches him leave, he feels like weird kind of longing for someone he has only known a few hours yet he already feels so close to Baekhyun. Sighing he looks at the calls clogging up his log. And presses on a particular name, the only person he is ready to deal with right now.

                             ───

Chanyeol glances at Jongin who is smouldering underneath his stony expression while buttoning up his crisp white shirt.

“So now you bother to show up, Yeol you know how hard it was yesterday dealing with everything on top of that you went missing” Jongin seethes.

Chanyeol has his eyes glued on the creme coloured carpet on the floor “Am s-sorry” his voice cracks.

Sighing Jongin sits beside him, “I was worried everyone was. But what hurt me the most is why you didn’t tell me, I am your best friend...we share everything”

“I know...I tried I thought if you knew you..”he trails off unable to finish the sentence.

“What you thought I will judge you? Stop being your friend because you like men? we love who we love Chanyeol. Also in that case you should know i could've stopped being you friend the day I found you talking to yourself in the mirror now _THAT_ is just fucking weird"

Chanyeol finally looks up at his best friend grinning at him, he feel so much lighter. He smiles back at him.

“I am there for you always, don’t just pull crazy antics like that again...I was worried sick” Jongin says shoving his hand playfully on Chanyeol’s arm.

“Sorry I don’t want to worry your pretty little head again..” Chanyeol replies as he lies down on Jongin’s soft mattress. His back still hurts a bit.

“Hey have you ever had a crush on me?” Jongin asks, wiggling his eyebrows, “I mean I am quite a catch” he says haughtily.

Chanyeol snorts, “Just because I like men doesn’t mean I like everyone and you my friend clearly aren’t my type”

“So what is you type” Jongin asks he looks for a tie in his drawer packed with fashionable ties, Jongin has an obsession with clothes.

“I prefer cute blondes who eat too much maple syrup” Chanyeol says distractedly running his fingers through his messy black hair.

“Wow that’s pretty specific” Jongin smirks as he ties a grey and black paisley printed tie around his neck.

“I met someone at the bar yesterday night and he is bartender—“

“Wait, you went to a bar last night while we were looking for you everywhere?” Jongin shouts.

“Yah I went to a bar, and please calm down...and listen as a best friend it’s your obligation to know about this” Chanyeol looks at Jongin innocently his eyes fluttering.

“Fine go on” Jongin turns to the mirror to fix his dark hair, he applies gel and pushes it back in a sexy way which makes all the girls in the office swoon for him.

“So yah I met this guy he is a bartender, I was too drunk and I passed out...he took me to his place and we had breakfast together. It was..it was amazing”

“Wow you are quick” Jongin says as steals a last glance of himself on the mirror and finally turns around looking sharp and ready for work.

“I think I like him...like I really like him. I know I am new to this...but what I feel for him is something I have never felt before” Chanyeol closes his eyes picturing Baekhyun’s bright smile.

“Well if my best friend thinks someone who he met just yesterday so likeable I am sure he is one hell of a guy and that you shouldn’t let him slip away”

“But I need to apologise to Jae, I need to fix it...and I don’t know if Baekhyun feels the same way you know” Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun is even thinking about him or he considered it as some sort of a one time thing.

“Jaehwa is angry right now...give her some time she will understand. You guys were childhood friends. And about your Baekhyun just tell him..don’t think so much...and stop making me give you love advice I am terrible at it” Jongin says and throws his hands in the air exaggeratedly.

Chanyeol chuckles as he gets up and hugs his best friend. He feels so much better that he is able to share these things. “Thank you Jongin...am sorry that I kept it a secret from you, i don’t know what I will do without your support” and he means it.

Jongin sniffs a little, his best friend might act tough but he is just a huge softie.

“Before this gets too sappy do I wanna know why you are wearing a red hoodie with your suit trousers, it’s an unforgivable fashion atrocity”

Patting his best friend on the back Chanyeol shakes his head, “ no you don’t but you need to know that you have to drop me to my house...I don’t have my car”

“Why where is it?” Jongin asks surprised.

“It’s parked near the bar il get it latter” he has one of more very important reason to go back to the bar, the car is just an excuse.

                           ───

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun looking visibly irritated as he to a customer sitting on the counter.

“This whisky tastes too dry” the guy complains.

“Sorry sir but you ordered for a Cardhu and it’s Scotch it is supposed to be dry” Baekhyun tries his best to sound patient. He can’t be rude to a customer.

“Well I don’t like it...replace this with something which doesn’t taste so dry...I like it sweet” the guy says with a wink.

“You can place another order sir...I can’t exactly replace this.” Baekhyun replies flatly.

“Ummm how about you give me your number and we can sort this out” the guy leans forward on the counter closer to Baekhyun looking smug.

“Sir I can’t —“ before Baekhyun can finish Chanyeol steps in, “How about you stop harassing him, I might have to call security”

“And who the fuck are you” the guy looks at him angrily for disrupting him.

“Someone who will call the security if you don’t leave..” Chanyeol says firmly.

“Il comeback when this prick won’t be here” throwing a look at Baekhyun he walks to the cash counter.

“Why did you do that?” Baekhyun scowls at Chanyeol.

“I was trying to help you...the guy was being an Asshole”

“Well news flash Chanyeol I work in a bar, I deal with assholes everyday. Trust me this was nothing I have dealt with people far worse.This is my _job”_ Baekhyun berates.

“Am sorry but you can’t expect me to just stand there and watch and do nothing” Chanyeol sits on the empty stool.

“Why are you here anyway?” Baekhyun asks as he wipes an already clean glass furiously.

“I came to see you” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Well you obviously came in a wrong time I am busy, just hope that the guy doesn’t complain to the manager I can’t afford to loose my job” Baekhyun looks at him angrily.

This is not what Chanyeol had planned when he decided to come to the bar.

“I can give you a job” Chanyeol's family owns one of the biggest electronics company in Seoul afterall.

“Unless you are owner of a pub where I can do bartending which is the only thing I know I don’t think you can offer me a job...I am not someone who is capable of sitting at a desk 9-5, doing paperwork” Baekhyun lets out a humourless chuckle.

This is going very wrong Chanyeol thinks. “Baekhyun I am sorry I wanted to talk to you, I didn’t mean to create any trouble for you...can we talk?” He eyes the blonde who clearly looks pissed at him.

“I don’t know I mean I can’t right now... I have to tend to customers” Baekhyun tried to bust himself by stacking glasses.

“Of course, il wait till your shift ends and I promise no more disruption” Chanyeol gets up from the seat.

Baekhyun just nods and goes back to taking order from two girls with a mechanical smile on his face.

Chanyeol watches from afar, Baekhyun is obviously good at what he does, he looks so much more different than the person he had breakfast in the morning. This Baekhyun is dedicated to his job and independent contrast to the bubbly and sweet personality he had seen. He wants to know all about him, his quirks, his likes dislikes, he wants to embrace his different sides.

Chanyeol waits for him outside the time he knows Baekhyun’s shift gets over. Baekhyun walks out, wearing a jacket over his usual uniform. The wind is chilly, Chanyeol feels it even dressed in his is over coat.

Baekhyun halts as he sees the other. His face turns into an unreadable expression. He just stands there at his spot with his hands inside his jeans pocket.

“Hey” Chanyeol smiles as he reaches in front of the other.

“What do you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asks avoiding any eye contact. He focuses somewhere in the general direction of the streets.

“Would you believe me if I tell you that I like you..like a lot” Chanyeol says, his insides are twisting in nervousness. This is the first time he is confessing to someone.

Baekhyun looks at him confused like he is unable to understand what the other is saying.

“You just met me yesterday you don’t even know me”

“Well I want to know you, I want to have more breakfasts with you, I want to kiss you in the back area of the bar or in front of a cafe, I want to take care of you even if you are completely self sufficient...I want you to be there for me....I don’t know how to do this, you are the first person that I am expressing my feelings to...I want you to be all my firsts that I missed out being scared” Chanyeol rambles on. He is afraid to look at Baekhyun in the eye, he isn’t ready to be rejected.

Getting no reply Chanyeol slowly glances at Baekhyun who is staring at him intently, his eyes welled up.

“But you just ran out of your wedding” he says, his voice chokes up a little.

“I know and I am not going to run out on you if that’s what you are thinking” Chanyeol wipes of the tear that starts to makes it way down Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I don't know why but i trust you..you did save me from the big bad guy today” Baekhyun smiles tearfully.

“No you saved me yesterday when you asked me wait for you, I didn’t even know where I would have gone if you didn’t. I fixed things with my best friend and my parents at least know that I am ok”

“Well I am your hero then” Baekhyun biting his lips.

“I told you to stop doing this” Chanyeol clasps his palms on both sides of Baekhyun’s cheek, Baekhyun flinches with the sudden contact of his cold hands, Chanyeol presses his lips gently on the other’s soft ones, Baekhyun reaches out and cards in Chanyeol’s hair and closes around handful of it, Chanyeol catches Baekhyun’s lower lip between his own, Baekhyun mewls into the kiss.

Chanyeol slowly pulls back his hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, “am still waiting for your answer” he asks staring at Baekhyun’s dark eyes.

“Yes I like you, I did the moment I saw you yesterday when you were at  the bar all drunk and sad, andand you cutely refused to go home I wanted to jump off the counter and kiss you but I had to keep my professional aura” Baekhyun giggles. "I liked you more in the morning when you thought we had sex and looked so confused, and I like you even more now that you came back to me"

Chanyeol feels like his heart would explode from happiness, he pulls the other even closer, bringing his lips closer to Baekhyun’s ear and whispers, “ lets go home, let’s finish where we left off yesterday”

"You mean before you puked and passed out on me"? Baekhyun asks cocking his eyebrows his lips curved into a mischievous smile. 

"You are never gonna let this go aren't you" Chanyeol shakes his head in mock sadness

"Nope" Baekhyun says nuzzling his head on Chanyeol's chest.

                            ───

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok am not very familiar with the wedding ceremony thing so idk if it’s a lil messy. This is my second attempt at a sickly sweet ChanBaek fluff bcz I can XD


End file.
